guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Caravan vanquishing
Hmmm.... not convinced about this new entry, despite the clever name. Although I'm a big fan of the six-man party in Eastern Frontier, and I'm impressed by the guile of moving a party of eight to the crystal desert from NF, the rest of these suggestiosn aren't much cop. They are either other extremely pointless (taking eight men into the far west of the jungle from TOA just isn't necessary) or extremely obvious (doing Lornar's pass from the south- is there any other sane way?). If you are having difficulty with a particular area in HM I surmise this is because of poor tactical play, a below-par team build, or specific problems with a powerful boss or mob, none of which are likely to be solved by going from 6 to 8 men. I suggest drastic pruning to this entry Maz Mazkin 22:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Can be easily done with Guildies which also want to Vanquish areas, and if you haven't vanquished either the starting or end points then you can do both at once, the second with fare more ease, I'd say it's worthy of being here. Zulu Inuoe 00:52, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::I agree it's worthy of a definition but I wonder if all the detail about possible locations is necessary, ie mentioning vanquishing Shaosang Trail from the harbour is rather stating the obvious. But it's not harming anybody I guess. Maz Mazkin 10:02, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Best page name ever. --BlueNovember 12:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, i can personally vouch (Legendary Vanquisher) that taking eight men to the far west of the jungle from ToA IS useful, though, of course, not necessary (Ascalon with 6 is also pretty good). :) Well, it was actually one man, one woman and 6 AI controlled dolls but you get my point. This is a useful page especially if you link it to the title (as it is now) and other relevant pages. And to Maz - it seems like you're bitter about having done it with less people and wish all others go through the same kind of hardship. You know what? Playing smarter is not a crime dude. :) I use the weapons at my disposal. Choosing to suffer is masochism in my book, not heroism. NightAngel 12:21, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Really isn't a crime. I did all the way from ToA to the depths of Ascalon and vanquished almost everything along the way. It was one crazy day of 14 hours vanquishing, so you can't say I chose the easy way. The caravan way is a price you pay in order to vanquish more quickly a high number of areas and isn't a tool for "noobs" who can't do it without 8 men. Just like NightAngel said, it's called playing smart. This article is useful and with some adjustments can stay. ::Patience gentle colleagues, I never referred to anyone as a "noob" and I'm not bitter at all. I agree taking 8 men to the west is useful, but I disagree it is efficient. Running (or fighting) 8 men across a continent is more of a hardship to me than taking 6 men from a nearer outpost. It's also somewhat misleading to engender the idea that caravan vanquishing will solve all your problems with every Prophecies area - if you are having difficulty with The Falls, for instance, reading this article might entice you to spend hours running an 8-man from TOA; and then finding that although its easier than before, you still find it impossible because of one of the reasons I outline above. I am not disparaging the concept, as I said I used the trick in Eastern Frontier when I was achieving my Legendary vanquisher title. Caravan vanquishing is a weapon that I use occasionally, dude; it is not my fault my weapons in general appear to be sharper than yours. Maz Mazkin 23:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::"it is not my fault my weapons in general appear to be sharper than yours", you could say this sentence at the beginning of your post so I could immediately stop reading your novel... it's amazing how arrogant and obnoxious you are. It's no secret that there's not a single zone in the game that is impossible to vanquish without a caravan, so what? you want that to be noted in the article? or maybe note that it is recommended to check if you are capable of vanquishing a zone with 6 men before taking 8? or maybe write that "If you use the suggestions above, please remember that you suck at this game for taking the easy way, also note that you suck at life and that my weapons in general appear to be sharper than yours" Hmmmm not a bad idea, I think ill go and edit right away. (oh and forget to sign my last post so here) --Lefy Piyero 01:08, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I doubt that anyone reading this article would be using it as a first-time guide, because it's only a term you would know if you were in the business already. Therefore I fail to see the harm in keeping all the suggestions. They are just that - suggestions...not The Gospel Of Vanquish. I'd say that to judge one's "playing ability" is whether you base your decisions off your own personal experience, or let the Wiki tell you how to do everything. (Btw, when did running to The Falls take "hours"?) (T/ ) 01:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Tips Added some tips for people who are caravaning to make it a little better for them.--Drazi :As my edit got undone I guess I'll add the tips to the talk page. Bring an Expert Salvage Kit and Superior Identification Kit with you as they will both help clear inventory space and let you make more money along the way. Check to see if the area you're in has either a Merchant or Material Crafter as both will let you sell items to clear up your inventory. I find both of these tips to be uniquely applicable to Caravan Vanquishing as you wont be stopping in outposts along the way and your inventory tends to fill up rather quickly. This will help you make more money along the way and make the long trip more profitable. On a side note, I caravan vanquished from ToA to Ascalon the other day and had to leave a good portion of my drops because I didn't know enough to bring the Kits with more uses, and I also wasn't aware that Material Crafters would let you sell items to them until the very end of my run. This advise would have been very useful to e before I started vanquishing.--Drazi ::Be bold. Add the tips in. They are useful. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::For most people this information is very obvious. I would find it okay to add the part about checking for Merchants/crafters, it's a good tip. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) As he said, I reverted them. But I think those tips are more general game tips then useful specifically for caravan vanquishing. Well, the merchant tip might indeed be viable. -- 20:29, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::With the drama about the other page, I decided not to revert, but personally I think both notes are useful. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:30, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::For people who do not own or are new to proph, and are unaware of merchant/npcs outside of outposts, they are useful. The tips should be left in until the issue is resolved anyway. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:31, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Um... Warwick, you did revert. -- 20:32, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: "Viper agreed (I think)" I personally agreed on the second note, about the Merchants/Crafters. That aside, the other is "hmm, cause it's there, I'll leave it" --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I saw it before this was raised, but chose not to revert because of the drama. with the consensus, I reverted it back. and viper, I read Lanns post as yours.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:34, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I agree that the point about inventory space is more relevant to caravan vanquishing. In general gameplay, players will be making frequent stops at staging areas, allowing them to empty their inventory. Caravan vanquishing is a specific task that not everyone will attempt to do, and it's easy to forget about inventory space. It doesn't hurt to include the note; in fact I mentioned the same thing in the opening paragraphs of the article. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 04:41, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Bias? I don't particularly care too much about the detail, but in regards to this edit: What bias? It's a legitimate consideration for vanquishers. It's not a definitive statement; I did say that players might want to disregard relatively worthless items. If the problem is with the example, purple weapons are relatively worthless. The mods aren't perfect, and they don't sell for much to the merchant. The only reason you'd want to pick them up is to get the crafting materials, and that's purely player choice. Again, small detail, not going to QQ over it, but I'm interested to hear why it's biased. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 16:45, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I've done the ToA -> Ascalon trip, and never once would I have had enough purples to fill my inventory. Unless there is some much longer caravan that throws purples at you, I don't see how it would become a problem. Overlord Stan 00:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::That is a possibility. I don't see how it's "biased", however. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 03:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :How are purple items relatively worthless? The average purple sells for more than the average white and the average blue to the merchant, unless the blue has an "Improved Sale Value" inscription. Axinal 23:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I used "relatively" to indicate that the average gold item sells for more, and that certain blue runes are worth far more than purples and golds. My statement may have not been the most accurate, but I wouldn't go as far as to accuse myself of bias. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 03:41, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. But no, I agree with you. That certainly wasn't a bias. I guess whoever made that edit thought it was the closest option. Maybe he thinks you're bias against the color purple. Heh. Axinal 04:21, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Rubbish (Further discussion) User_talk:Overlord Stan :Hey you. Shoo. Seriously. What did I do to you? Overlord Stan 00:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) 6 men in a 4 men outpost Since when is that not possible anymore? I can imagine that if you go with heroes/henchies that they get kicked, same with traveling (would be too easy otherwise, travel from your gh ;)), but walking with a full men team in an outpost that normally wouldn't allow your party size won't kick a player, will it? I know I once was with a 6 men team in a 4 men outpost (2-3 years ago). --Birchwooda Treehug 17:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I dunno since when, but it certainly isn't possible anymore. if there are 2 people and one has 3 heroes, the people become separated.--Peace Out 14:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Heroes and hench make caravan vanquishing impossible or a gamble at best. Don't use them. (T/ ) 14:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) running guides I want to link Category:Running guides and Running guide, but I'm not sure if it's appropriate (not much in the category except the Ascalon run), and where this should be prominently done. --◄mendel► 12:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Caravaning doesn't smell like running to me, although both are veteran strategies for building cash, title, etc. Seems like more of a See Also, since both techniques would share a set of common tips. Shanghaied Allies? Re-purposing quest allies to clear a map I was wondering how to find (if such exists) a comprehensive list of another type of caravan. This would be a group of allies that exist for fulfilling a particular quest but are borrowed by the player party to clear a map. For lack of a better term, I think of them as Shanghaied Allies (after the Calif. Gold Rush term, in which people hired on or booked passage to a local ship only to wake up the next morning as crew members on a China-bound vessel). Examples are: *Mhenlo & co. in North Kryta (can clear the map (CCtM) if you avoid Ascalon Settlement), *Mhenlo & co. in Bukduk Byway (CCtM if you avoid one portal), *Sgt Clark & co in Old Ascalon (CCtM w/o restrictions IIRC), etc. So, is there already an article? if so, what's it called? if not, what should it be called? (I'm happy to start building it up and announcing it on the community portal page) And what category would it fit into? I don't see a category for :Advanced Player Tips:, :Strategies and Tactics:, or :Veteran Tips: (and perhaps this one is even more useful to newbies) I believe that most, if not all, of the possibilities are listed as techniques/tips/notes on the map location articles. I'd like to be able to see a comprehensive list on one page (and, if sensible, use a standard format or template for the tips). Thanks! --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 23:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC)